


Perfect Scent

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyuki knows how to play the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2007.

She was a hunter, and she knew her prey.

All it had taken was watching the routes he took every day, and getting her accomplice - the Queen of Spades - to give her a hand. So she knew when he was coming, and she knew he'd help. The fool.

He'd fallen for her charms, for her perfume. She hid behind her facade of normal human, batted her eyelashes and let him believe in her. He was so... silly, so believing, so naive.

But that was okay. It made it easier on her. It was difficult enough to fool Capricorn, to make him think that he was going to be on top of this fight. She knew better; once Blade was dead, once Kotarou was dead, she'd surprise him, they'd fight, she'd be the victor. Or maybe she'd continue to use him, if he proved his worth. At least if his little temper tantrums didn't make her want to finish him right away.

Yes, there were other Riders to deal with, but Blade was the most threatening of them. Chalice was apparently of her own kind, to be dealt with by whoever wanted to, and the other two would be easily defeated. She'd seen Leangle; he was no threat to her. But Blade? He was dangerous if he got into his armor.

She laughed when danger came her way, for she knew that it could be defeated. Especially Blade, who was a fighter, but could be persuaded to give in. Especially when it concerned his friends, or other humans.

He was weak in that way. When one of her own kind died, there wasn't such a worry, for there were plenty, and it didn't matter if one was lost. Not that she was intending to lose any of her kind; when she won the Battle Fight, her kind would reign, and there would be very few trampled. The animals of this world, including what was left of humankind, would learn to respect the plants.

But in the meantime, Kotarou wasn't bad looking, for a human. A fool like every human, every male she ran across. But not human. It was a shame to kill him eventually, a shame to kill him as he wandered around with his video camera, but it was a small sacrifice to pay. If she felt like it, she could have what was left of his people.

So she smiled, and she posed next to the flowers, and she let Capricorn play the fool too. For she smelled good, and people believed her, and all would learn far too late not to underestimate the orchids.

-End


End file.
